


Itch

by Billieonymous



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Gore, Self-Harm, it's not v descriptive tho, mangaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billieonymous/pseuds/Billieonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 2 am, I wrote a short thing.<br/>Why do I enjoy causing my baby so much pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

He could feel it. The tests had came back negative. But he felt it.  
It itched.  
It burned.  
His eyes.  
The fire.  
No.  
No he was fine. The tests came back negative.  
He was human.  
He had a duty.  
He had a job.  
But every damn time his brother drew that sword.  
Every damn time he even saw the bright blue of his brothers eyes.  
It was driving him crazy.  
Nobody had said anything.  
Nobody noticed.  
Even now, nobody noticed.  
He was alone in his room.  
It itched.  
The itch wouldn't stop.  
It burned.  
It stung.  
It.  
Itched.  
The door opened.  
His brother?  
Why was he screaming?  
Was something wrong?  
His hand was wet.  
His face was numb.  
Numb yet on fire.  
It still itched.  
His brother was trying to pick him up.  
It itched.  
His brother was on the phone.  
He needs help with something?  
Emergency?  
Why is he yelling?  
His face felt wet and warm.  
It.  
Itched.


End file.
